Once Long Ago
by Red Wasabi
Summary: This is a response to what, I think was challenge issued by, Cheysulinight, at least I think it was a challenge...if it wasn't I'm so sorry! It's fluffy, and has Megatron...betcha never thought you'd see those two words in the smae sentence!


**Title:** I don't know...You name it yourself.

**Author:** RedWasabi89

**Disclaimer:** It's. Not. Mine.

**Notes:** This is a response to what, I think was challenge issued by, Cheysulinight, at least I think it was a challenge...if it wasn't I'm so sorry!!

**Rating:** k

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

He could feel it, something was about to change. He just wasn't sure what that something was—yet. But he would find out, and soon too. He wasn't sure when he had fist realized that something, soon was going to be changing. He wasn't even sure if the moment he realized something was wrong—no not wrong, different, with him, was in all actuality a moment. He had a feeling that it was less of a moment and more of a series of little things that had alerted him to the change. The change...he could feel something call out to him. Something was beginning to tug at his spark, he couldn't place it exactly, but he knew that that feeling grew every time he was with his Brother. He both dreaded, and strangely anticipated the day that he would finally realize what that feeling was.

An inquisitive young voice shook Megatron from his thoughts.

"Whats a hero?"

Megatron raised an optic at the small sparkling that sat beside him.

"I thought you had gone into recharge at least a joor ago..."

The sparkling snorted and shifted closer to the comparatively gigantic form of Megatron, "I don't need no stinkin' recharge! I'm almost a vorn, I'm not a sparkling anymore."The young bot punctuated the end of that sentence with a large yawn.

Megatron smiled, as he picked up the sleepy sparkling; he didn't know how he let himself be talked into taking his younger brother out to the dead areas beyond the city, just to look at the stars. You could see the stars just fine from inside the city abet they were a little more hazy, and there were not quite as many visible there as they were here, but still...

He almost rolled his optics remembering his older brother, Optimus's argument for taking little Bee out to the Dead area. In fact he could almost still hear the lecture,'It's not about the stars Megatron, it's about bonding. The fact that he asked for you, means that he has misses you. After all you do work most of the time, and when you're not working you're recharging, Bee feels like you've kicked him out of your life, like you don't love him.'

Megatron gazed fondly down at the sparkling in his lap who's optics were now dimming, a sign that soon he would be deep into his recharging cycle. That's what had gotten him out here, in this Primus forsaken area, the thought that Bee might be suffering because of his workaholic attitude.

Now that he was away form his desk for a breem, he thought that maybe Optimus was right, he had been spending an awful long time at work, sometimes orns at a time. But there just always seemed to be so much to do, there were always fight, and skirmishes breaking out between the two races of mecha's under Optimus and his care.

And lately he had noticed a disturbing trend developing when the complaints were brought before Optimus; the underclass of their society, the Decepticons, almost always lost their cases to the Autobots. Megatron was sure, that Optimus wasn't judging in favor of the Autobots, just because they were of the same race. At least he he'd like to be sure. He was going to have to speak with Optimus about this, he was sure that soon, if they weren't careful the unrest in the Decepticons, might cause a riot, or worse—a civil war.

Once again a voice, this time much sleepier then before interrupted Megatron's thoughts again, "You ignorin' me?"

Megatron gave a quiet chuckle at the sparkling's attempt at an intimidating voice, "No, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

With an indulgent pat on the head Megatron laid completely back, his optics searching the wide expanse of sky for nothing in particular. "I was thinking about how to answer your question."

"Well, what's a hero then?" the weary and slightly crabby sparkling sighed as he turned over to face the sky above.

Megatron placed a hand over the squirming form of his little brother, it was still amazing to him. The fact that Bee could fit underneath his hand if he wanted too. He had seen plenty of sparklings in all his many vorns, but they never ceased to amaze him each time he encountered one. They were just so small, so delicate, and required such care...

"Megatron..." a whiny voice protested underneath his hand.

"Alright, alright, stop moving and I'll tell you." he replied with a sigh of brief annoyance. How did one explain Hero's to a sparkling in words that they understood?...

With a deep breath Megatron quietly began, "A hero bee, is something that's hard to explain exactly. But I suppose if you're going to demand that I explain it to you tonight, I'd have to say that, a hero isn't necessarily a mech with a big plasma cannon, who runs into a battle knowing that he's going to win, knowing that he has nothing to lose. A hero Bee, is the mech who goes into that fight, not knowing whether or not he'll come back out, it's a mech who does have something to lose, but fights anyway, because he believes it's the right thing to do. Do you understand what I'm trying to say Bee?"

A light snore sounded from underneath Megatron's hand, 'He's asleep.'

'Oh well..' Megatron thought with a small laugh, as he settled into his recharge cycle. Slowly his optics dimmed out the vast magnificence of the heavens above, "Don't worry Bee, someday you'll know what a real hero is, I'll make sure to show you—someday..." With those last words, Megatron slowly slipped into recharge. It had been a good day.


End file.
